SUNRISE 2: Isosceles/Weapons
Pistols Beretta 92 Standard SUNRISE handgun. Holds 17 rounds and is equipped with a suppressor. SleepX Pistole2 New version of the SleepX Pistol, now having a burst configuration to put targets to sleep much faster. Modelled after the Heckler & Koch VP70. Glock 17 Popular handgun built out of polymer and is very reliable. Tokarev TT-33 Soviet-era pistol. Has a nice retro-futuristic aesthetic to it, but not much use in combat. Mauser C96 Vintage semi-automatic pistol. Holds 10 rounds and fires a high velocity 7.63x25mm Mauser round, but cannot be tactically reloaded due to its internal magazine. There are several upgrades for the weapon: # Wooden stock # .45 ACP conversion # 9mm conversion # 20 round internal magazine # 30 round internal magazine # Longer barrel # Full auto firemode Homemade pistol Simple homemade pistol. Fires a weak .22 LR round. Only effective against cameras. Submachine guns FN P90 Compact PDW that holds 50 rounds, essentially a hybrid between an SMG and carbine rifle. HK MP5 The classic counter-terrorism weapon, it holds 30 rounds and can also be found as an integrally suppressed variant. Assault rifles AK-47 A Soviet-origin assault rifle found in the hands of too many combatants to count. M4 A smaller, lighter version of the M16. Expect to see this weapon in the hands of many Western soldiers. L85 British assault rifle. Seen in the hands of British forces and has a bullpup configuration. IWI Tavor New bullpup rifle seen in the hands of Israeli soldiers. FAMAS French assault rifle. Seen in the hands of French soldiers. Daewoo K11 South Korean assault rifle. Has a futuristic computer sight, as well as a built-in 20mm grenade launcher. Howa Type 89 Japanese assault rifle. Very rare and feels like a standard M16. A special version is available to players who select "Very Easy" on the Japanese version, which holds infinite ammo and does not affect PTSD in any way. Battle rifles Howa Type 64 Japanese battle rifle. Available to players who beat the Japanese version of SUNRISE. L1A1 British battle rifle based on the FAL. Seen in the hands of many insurgents. Shotguns Ithaca 37 A shotgun popular with left-handed and right-handed shooters. Only holds 4 rounds, but can send enemies flying at close range. Benelli M4 Semi-automatic shotgun. Used by many Marines. Holds 7 round and is extremely useful in indoor and close quarters areas. Machine guns M249 SAW A new light machine gun. Fires the same cartridge as many Western assault rifles, blurring the line between machine gun and assault rifle. M240 A medium machine gun replacing the M60. While it is very powerful, it has extreme recoil as well. Sniper rifles SR-25 American 7.62 sniper rifle based on the M16. Arctic Warfare British sniper rifle. Holds 10 rounds and packs a good punch. SVD Dragunov Russian semi-auto sniper rifle. Uses 10 round magazines and has decent power. Lee-Enfield Old bolt-action rifle. Seen in the hands of some insurgents who don't use the SVD. Barrett M82 High-calibre rifle. Capable of severely wounding troops in 1 hit and heavily damaging vehicles.Category:SUNRISE 2: Isosceles